1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor light-emitting device having an LED chip as a light source has been widely used. JP-A-2014-59981 discloses one example of conventional semiconductor light-emitting devices. The semiconductor light-emitting device disclosed in the aforementioned patent literature includes an LED chip and a control element for controlling the light emission of the LED chip. The LED chip and the control element are mounted on the same substrate with a distance from each other.
A semiconductor light-emitting device is generally used as a light-emitting device for an electronic apparatus or the like. In order to respond to downsizing of electronic devices and high-density packaging, there is a strong demand for a smaller semiconductor light-emitting device. However, with an LED chip and a control element arranged with a distance from each other, downsizing of a semiconductor light-emitting device becomes difficult.